


Человек, который создал Папу

by WTF_Winter_19



Category: Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: Angst, Backstage, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: "Брошенный ребёнок, ищущий любви. Святой Папа, не скрывающий своей сексуальности. Все это — один человек, и создал его Паоло".





	Человек, который создал Папу

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: AgniRo
> 
> Примечание: бэкстейдж

Шелестели одежды. Белые, вышитые золотыми нитями; красные, нет — алые, как кровь... Взмахи рук людей, одевающих Лоу, завораживали. Тот стоял очень прямо — гладкий, облитый тёплым светом, словно вырезанный из дерева. Надменный.

Джуд Лоу, который становился Папой.

Паоло переплёл пальцы за спиной. Он десяток раз наблюдал преображение и никак не мог привыкнуть. Или не желал привыкать.

Не желал, потому что это грех — обесценивать создание рук своих. Отрицать его. Смотреть только с одной стороны. Сколько раз он опускался на пол, меняя ракурс, погружая ладони в складки прохладного шёлка, наблюдая, как с каждым слоем одежды Лоу исчезает — и возникает Папа.

Капризный, высокомерный, наивный и страдающий. Безжалостный к другим, ищущий любви, которой нет и не будет — потому что неоткуда её ждать, кроме как от Бога.

И Паоло позволил ему разговаривать с Богом.

Лоу-актёр курил сигарету, выдыхая дым в потолок так бесстыдно, что молоденькие ассистенты заливались краской. Он требовал вишнёвую «Колу» и молча смотрел широко расставленными, порочно подведёнными глазами. Паоло всегда отводил взгляд. Он ждал момента, когда тот опустится на колени — и мир померкнет.

И Лоу-актёр станет Папой-человеком окончательно и бесповоротно, замрёт в странном единении с тёмным распятием перед собой, и свет прожекторов будет ласкать его слишком белое одеяние... Он выйдет на балкон и подставит лицо бутафорскому снегу так, словно действительно глядит в рождественскую ночь. Словно видит в тёмном небе нечто важное, недоступное — то, что хочет понять и всё же отвергает всем своим человеческим существом. Ленни-священник, не верящий в Бога. Папа, которого звали святым.

Паоло вздохнул.

Каждый раз, когда он видел, как Лоу одевают для сцены, он представлял себе всё и сразу: контраст замысла и воплощения, человека и мечты, актёра и Папы. Он смотрел на гладкую спину, на крепкие ягодицы и стройные икры, затянутые в светлые панталоны. Он легко понимал ассистентов: те прятали подозрительный блеск глаз и отпрашивались «на минутку». Что они представляли себе, запираясь в кабинке туалета? Как оглаживают ладонями эту нежную спину? Обжигают дыханием, выцеловывают позвоночник, спускаясь ниже к ложбинке между ягодиц, сжимают их, запуская пальцы под резинку панталон... Или резко срывают их? Разводят в стороны упругие половинки, проникая юрким язычком в заветную тесноту... Замирают, ощущая, как сильное тело подрагивает в их руках.

Склоняются ниже, опускаясь на колени, словно перед ними — персональное божество, и неважно, человек это или святой... Обхватывают член жарким ртом, вцепляясь в бёдра до синяков, в извечном человеческом желании обладать, ставить метку, опорочить великую красоту, которая досталась им как дар — ведь сама она столь же порочна от начала веков...

Паоло понимал их.

Но не нуждался в подобном. Он умел видеть сразу — и целиком. Чувствовать так, словно получил величайшее наслаждение в жизни — каждый раз, когда наблюдал, как создание рук его преображается, меняя облик и суть.

Бесчестный священник, который презирает людей. Брошенный ребёнок, ищущий любви. Святой Папа, не скрывающий своей сексуальности. Все это — один человек, и создал его Паоло, и он наслаждался этим, как никогда ранее. Он ощущал биение жизни здесь и сейчас — потому что, хвала небесам, ему снова удалось воплотить многоликий, лживый и страстный мир, который сам он так преданно любил.

Джуд Лоу медленно повернулся, опуская на свою голову крошечную белую шапочку Папы. Он двинулся вперёд, высоко вскинув подбородок, и одеяния шуршали по ковру. Паоло взглянул, как мелькают остроносые красные туфли, и улыбнулся. Если Бог однажды решит пошутить под Рождество, ему достаточно исполнить одну из человеческих фантазий дословно.

Паоло закрыл глаза и представил, как Лоу, исполненный трепета и презрения одновременно, выходит на балкон над площадью Святого Петра — и толпа взрывается восторженным криком.

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Человек, который создал Папу"


End file.
